<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Bruises and Improvised Pillows by SabbyStarlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058033">Of Bruises and Improvised Pillows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyStarlight/pseuds/SabbyStarlight'>SabbyStarlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleepy Boys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, SO MUCH FLUFF, Whump, seriously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyStarlight/pseuds/SabbyStarlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is hurting and stubborn and Mac helps.  </p><p> </p><p>That's it.  That's the fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleepy Boys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Bruises and Improvised Pillows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to the new home for a bunch of totally random, super fluffy (and whumpy, because, let's be real here, it's me) fics that feature our two favorite guys sleeping.  Literally.  That's it.  That's all this is gonna be.  And I'm not even sorry for it.  I’ve had a couple of these floating around as ideas for a while but they weren’t quite enough to turn into full fics, so I'm just going to post them as a collection. And to start it off, a little while back ImpossiblePluto replied to a comment and said in part “I am going to need about 500 fics of Jack sleeping on Mac's shoulder or lap or something so if you could get on that, that'd be great!” My friend, I know you were just joking, and 500 probably won't quite happen, but ask and ye shall receive!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mac hated missions that involved letting Jack get captured.  It was never an ideal situation, but sometimes there wasn't a better option and it had to be done.  Of course, Jack was going to volunteer, he wouldn't stand by and let one of the others be taken in his place, no matter how many times they suggested it.  As often as he complained that Mac acted recklessly, as if he was expendable, Jack was no better, throwing himself in any dangerous situation to keep one of his kids safe.  </p><p> </p><p>This time, what was supposed to be a few hours being held hostage had taken a turn for the worst and ended up with Jack losing comms and being kept in the basement of the compound Phoenix had under surveillance for nearly an entire day.  A day at the hands of the mercs Matty had been trying to get information on for months, who notorious for their information extraction skills.  </p><p> </p><p>Jack appeared to have been beaten within an inch of his life when Mac finally got into the room he was being held in, any visible skin that wasn't bruised was covered in blood and Mac winced in sympathy when Jack cracked a grin, causing a fresh trail of blood to drip down his chin from his split lip.  "They tried their damnedest, that's for sure.  Takes more than that to get info out of Jack Dalton though." </p><p> </p><p>"I told you this was a bad idea,"  Mac shook his head, dropping to his knees to saw through the ropes tied around Jack's wrists.  </p><p> </p><p>"Anyone else get hurt?"  </p><p> </p><p>"No,"  Mac stood back up, carefully taking Jack's chin in his hand, checking his eyes for signs of a concussion.  "Just you."  </p><p> </p><p>"Then that's all that matters,"  Jack assured.  "Long as it's on me and not one of my kids?  We can call this a win, dude.  Though I probably oughtta get cleaned up a bit 'fore we head home."  </p><p> </p><p>"I might have already had Matty send us a paramedic team,"  Mac admitted, ducking his head.  "I didn't exactly expect to find you unharmed."  </p><p> </p><p>"Always thinking, ain’tcha?"  Jack sighed.  "Think you can help me out there without losing every last shred of my dignity?"</p><p> </p><p>Mac gently ducked beneath one of Jack's shoulders to help him stand up.  "I think if anyone's stupid enough to say you're anything other than immensely tough for surviving today, then their opinion isn't one you need to be worried about to begin with."  </p><p> </p><p>It was a slow walk down the seemingly never-ending maze of hallways until they reached the set of doors leading outside, but they eventually made it, Jack leaning a little more on Mac with every few steps.  His resigned sigh when his eyes landed on the waiting ambulance, though, was enough to prove to Mac that the fight hadn't been entirely drained out of him just yet.  </p><p> </p><p>"Let them look you over,"  Mac began, choosing his words carefully.  Hoping that if he made it seem as if getting checked out was something Jack was doing for him instead of for himself, his partner wouldn't be nearly as willing to put up an argument about it.  "Otherwise I'm going to be worrying about you the whole way home and I've done enough of that already today, okay?  Do it for me?"    </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, alright,"  Jack's shoulders sagged in defeat, but Mac was going to count it as a win.  "They ain't takin' me back to some hospital though.  I'm gettin' checked out and we're heading home.  Get me over there and then you go check on Bozer and Riley."  </p><p> </p><p>"I told you, they’re fine,"  Mac rolled his eyes.  "But if that's what it takes to get you to agree to let someone other than me make sure you're alright?  No problem."</p><p> </p><p>Mac did as he promised, dropping Jack off with the waiting medical team, and heading over to check in with the rest of the team who were overseeing the roundup of the men who had been working in the compound.  He waited until he saw Jack alone, sitting on the back of the ambulance, too stubborn to allow them to place him on the gurney while he was being looked over, before walking back over.</p><p> </p><p>"Told ya I was fine,"  Jack bragged, sitting up straighter and plastering on a smile when he saw Mac headed his way.  "Clean bill of health."  </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I doubt that,"  Mac shook his head.  "They might have washed off the blood but they couldn't do much about everything it was hiding.  I'm pretty sure you're just one giant bruise now."</p><p> </p><p>"No concussion and no breaks that they could find,"  Jack's proud smile was almost enough to convince Mac that he was fine.  Almost.  "Good to go."      </p><p> </p><p>"You're hurting,"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, hoss." Jack's forced smile grew. "Right as rain. Never better."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to do that," Mac admonished. "Throw on that tough guy act? At least not for me. I could tell, even without the bruises, there's no point in trying to hide it."</p><p> </p><p>"Now, see, I feel like maybe I should be offended by that," Jack teased, still deflecting. "Who says it's an act?"</p><p> </p><p>"Jack," Mac's voice was a warning. "You're the strongest person I know, doesn't mean you aren't allowed to admit to hurting every now and then. Especially after... that."</p><p> </p><p>"It's that obvious, huh?" Jack asked, letting his shoulders sag as the feigned bravado deflated, knowing he had been made. "What gave me away?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, your reputation still stands," Mac assured. "It's only really noticeable if you know what to look for."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Jack was genuinely curious, his smirk, despite the pain, was authentic. "What's my tell?"</p><p> </p><p>"These," Mac reached out, letting one of his thumbs reach out and sweep over the laugh lines at the corner of Jack's eyes. "I don't really know how to explain it but there's a tension that isn't usually there unless you're hurting."</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty sure those are just from getting old, kiddo," Jack laughed, regretting it when the sudden movement pulled on aching muscles and he leaned against the side of the ambulance with a groan. "Yeah, definitely from getting old."</p><p> </p><p>"You're not old," Mac protested with a smile. "You're hurt. There's a difference."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm feelin' every one of my years right now, man," Jack rolled his head, slowly stretching his neck and eliciting a pop that made Mac wince. "They did a number on me, that's for sure."</p><p> </p><p>"You can rest on the way home,"  Mac assured.  "Though the car ride back probably won't be as comfortable as the jet would have been."  </p><p> </p><p>"Aw, that's right,"  Jack groaned.  "We drove out here didn't we?  I'm gonna have to drive us back now."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry buddy, but you're not driving,"  Mac shook his head fondly.  Of course Jack was willing to push through his own misery to finish the mission through till the end.  "Even if you managed to walk away from that beating without a head injury.  I'll get us there safe and sound."  </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, no you won't,"  Bozer protested, walking up behind Mac and snatching the keys out of his jacket pocket.  "The last thing Jack needs is to be worrying about us crashing on the way home.  I think he's already been through enough today, don't you?  I'm driving."  </p><p> </p><p>"Well, now, he told you didn't he?"  Jack chuckled as he pulled himself up to standing, trying to mask his wince behind another smile.  "C'mon, let's go home."  </p><p> </p><p>They were only a few steps towards the car when Riley darted past them, rushing ahead to toss her computer bag into the trunk of the car, calling "Shotgun!" over her shoulder.      </p><p> </p><p>"Looks like we're getting the back then,"  Mac laughed, sending Bozer, who was watching them over the top of the car from the open driver’s side door, a nondescript nod of thanks.  </p><p> </p><p>"Good thing I'm too tired to care,"  Jack grumbled as they finished the trek to the car.  He was hurting enough that he didn't complain when Mac opened the door for him, just collapsed into the waiting seat with a groan, letting his head drop back onto the headrest and his eyes fall closed.</p><p> </p><p>Jack had every intention of sleeping the whole ride home, but they were only a few minutes into the drive home when he started shifting, unable to get comfortable.  The leather interior was stiff against his bruises, the soothing coolness having already been warmed by his inflamed skin and no matter how he positioned himself, something hurt. </p><p> </p><p>"You alright?"  Mac asked quietly enough that his voice couldn't be heard over the sound of whatever Top 40 station Bozer had turned the radio to.  Jack was hurting enough he hadn't even complained about it.  </p><p> </p><p>Jack nodded.  "Not to be that cliched annoying voice from the backseat, but how long till we make it home?  Just curious." </p><p> </p><p>"Couple hours,"  Mac checked his watch before shooting a concerned glance to the older man sitting beside him.  "Do you want to stop for a while?  Or find a room for the night?  Nobody would mind..."  </p><p> </p><p>"Nope,"  Jack cut him off, raising a protesting hand and keeping his voice at a whisper.  "I'm good.  This just isn't the most comfortable ride, that's all."  </p><p> </p><p>"Pretty sure they gave us the backseat so you could stretch out,"  Mac reminded with a smile.  "Not sit there pretending you're not miserable.  And fooling absolutely no one, by the way.  You're exhausted, man."  He patted his knee, inviting.  "Lay down and sleep through it."     </p><p> </p><p>"What do you want me to do, curl up in your lap like a cat, sleepin' the whole way home?"  </p><p> </p><p>Mac shrugged and turned his head to look out the window so Jack couldn't see his sheepish smile.  "How many times have you let me do exactly that when I'm hurt or feeling awful?  Just until we can get you somewhere you can actually rest, and nobody's gonna say anything.  You're hurting.  Let me help."  </p><p> </p><p>"Because you're such an expert cuddler that it'll magically fix everything if I turn you into my personal pillow?"  Jack's voice was raising against his will, enough that Riley overheard, Mac's seat diagonally behind her allowed him a clear view as she turned her head into her shoulder to mask her startled laugh with a cough.  </p><p> </p><p>"It's an offer,"  Mac held up his hands in surrender.  "You'd do it for me.  Personally, I don't see the point in spending the rest of the ride uncomfortable when there's another option, but that's just me.  You can do whatever you want."    </p><p> </p><p>They hadn't made it ten more miles before Jack, grumbling the entire time, gave in and scooted over beside Mac and with his legs pulled up on the seat, and turned Mac's shoulder into a pillow.  </p><p> </p><p>"Better?"  </p><p> </p><p>Jack didn't bother with a response so Mac huffed a fond laugh and didn't attempt to get him to talk anymore.  Jack didn't fall asleep like Mac had hoped he would, though.  He was still tense, whatever mild pain-killer the paramedics had given him hadn't been strong enough to take the worst of the edge off, and shifting uncomfortably, even while leaning against Mac.  The car hit a divot in the road and Jack hissed.  Bozer looked up in apology, meeting Mac's eyes in the rearview mirror, but stayed quiet.    </p><p> </p><p>"Here,"  Mac sighed in frustration a few minutes later, after what felt like the millionth time he felt Jack bite back a groan of pain over the slightest movement.  "If we're doing this you might as well do it right."  And he lifted his right arm to rest along the back of the seat, giving Jack easier access to lay on him.  "Actually try to get comfy this time instead of worrying so much about your pride, okay?"    </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I could get comfy if you weren't all skin and bones,"  Jack complained, shifting again, resting his cheek lower on Mac's chest and wincing as the button on the front pocket of his shirt pressed against a bruise.  "How is this supposed to help, again?"  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, would you stop it!"  Mac had finally had enough and reached over, mindful of the bruises, and wrapped a hand around Jack's arm, pulling him until he was fully laying down in the seat.  "There.  Go to sleep."  </p><p> </p><p>"This is weird,"  Jack mumbled, voice muffled by well-worn denim as Mac's hand came up automatically and began scratching lightly across the crown of his head..  "Don't know why you always melt when I do that.  It ain't relaxing.  No way I'm gonna fall asleep like this, with your fingers crawlin' all over me like some kinda bug."  </p><p> </p><p>Mac didn't answer, just shook his head fondly and continued running his fingers through Jack's hair as his breathing evened out and he was able to fall asleep.  He didn't move for the rest of the trip, bruised cheek pressed against Mac's leg, safe, finally resting.</p><p> </p><p>"I almost don't want to wake him up,"  Mac said softly once Bozer had pulled the car into the driveway.  </p><p> </p><p>"He looks pretty content,"  Riley agreed, turning around and smiling at the sight of Jack curled up on the back seat, head in Mac's lap.  </p><p> </p><p>"Matty's expecting me and Riley back at the office,"  Bozer reminded them.  "So unless you two want to tag along?  He's gotta move one way or another.  Hang on, I'll help you get him to the house."  </p><p> </p><p>As soon as he turned the key and the car shut off though, Jack jolted awake.  </p><p> </p><p>"Why'd we stop?"  He asked, eyes squinted shut as he fought through the dizziness sitting upright had caused.  </p><p> </p><p>"Cause we're home, big guy,"  Mac smiled, reaching out a hand to rest on Jack's shoulder, grounding.  "You slept through the whole last leg of the ride."  </p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t asleep,” Jack protested, moving to reach his arms over his head in a stretch before remembering the myriad of bruises along his torso and ribs made him rethink the decision. “Just rested my eyes a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, since when does resting your eyes make chainsaw sounds?” Bozer asked, turning around in his seat to face them with one eyebrow raised. “Because I was about ready to start recording it to save for sound effects sometime!”</p><p> </p><p>“Leave him alone,” Riley shot a sympathetic smile over her shoulder. “He’s had a long day”</p><p> </p><p>“If I did fall asleep it was just for a few minutes,” Jack, upon realizing that he actually didn’t remember the last bit of the car ride home, tried for a compromise. “But it was probably just once we made it safe and sound back to LA and I didn’t have to worry about Bozer wrecking us on those unfamiliar roads he was flyin’ down.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure that’s what it was,” Mac conceded with a laugh. “And that line running through those bruises on your cheek has always been there and most certainly doesn’t match the seam on my jeans that ended up serving as your pillow for the past two hours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Jack rolled his eyes and pretended it didn’t hurt. “You’re lucky I feel so damn awful, otherwise I wouldn’t be the only one with bruises. What’re we doin’ here anyway?  Thought you said we were home?” He finally realized they were parked in Mac’s driveway, the sun setting just over the roofline of the familiar house instead of the parking garage of his own apartment. “Y’all were so worried about me bein’ hurt and couldn’t even bother to take me home first?”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” Mac paused, fingers wrapped around the door handle, to turn back to look at his partner. “You’re not going home tonight. Not after all that. You’re staying here.”</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon,"  He climbed out of the car and grabbed their bags out of the trunk before walking around and opening Jack's door, reaching out a hand.  "I think there's a hot shower and some icepacks with your name on 'em."  </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, alright,"  Jack agreed with a huff, biting back a wince as he let Mac help pull him out of the car.  "Not sleepin' like that again though,"  He complained as they began the slow walk up the drive.  "All curled up like that?  Not gonna be able to move my neck tomorrow and it's gonna be your fault."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course,"  Mac agreed easily.  "Totally on me.  Kinda like this drool stain on my leg from where you were most definitely not asleep is on me."  </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up,"  Jack gave him a playful shove through the entryway as soon as Mac had the door unlocked.  He shut the door behind them, watching through the peephole as the car backed out of the drive to make sure Bozer and Riley couldn't see before letting his guard down, shoulders sagging, as he turned back to Mac.  "Seriously though, man,  thanks."  </p><p> </p><p>"Don't mention it,"  Mac smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"I think I am gonna take you up on that offer to use your shower though,"  Jack decided, trying to roll some of the soreness out of his shoulders.  "I kinda hurt all over."  </p><p> </p><p>"Not just your neck?"  Mac teased, waving towards the hallway as he headed for the kitchen, motioning for Jack to make himself at home.  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, don't worry, that too,"  Jack assured with a smirk as he made his way towards Mac's room and the drawer of his clothes that was kept in Mac's dresser, raising his voice enough that he was sure Mac could still hear him.  "You make a terrible pillow!"  </p><p> </p><p>Not terrible enough, apparently, Mac mused, as the two of them collapsed onto the couch later that evening and Jack fell asleep with his head on Mac's lap once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a couple more ideas that are waiting to become the next installments of this series, so stay tuned!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>